


One foggy night

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Injury, M/M, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: They decided to listen to Hinata and take a shortcut, that was clearly a mistake. Now they just have to try and survive the night and get out of this situation alive.





	1. Into the frying pan

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on and off really into this one game, and I thought of a scene much later on that I needed to write, so I just decided to go for it. 
> 
> This is the first time I've done any kind of horror, I hope it's good.
> 
> Props to anyone that knows what game this is based off.
> 
> Also I listened to this the entire time I wrote this just about. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yi-ZIOmB6EM

“Okay go go go!” Daichi hissed, urging Hinata and Sugawara to get moving. “Quietly!” he added with a glance over his shoulder as he started moving, to make sure Kageyama was coming as well.

Kageyama was moving, but also sending looks over his shoulder worriedly into the sparse woods.

“Watch where you step.” Daichi added, glancing down himself and hurrying after the other two. “Where’s the next generator?” he hissed.

“I saw one over this way earlier.” Suga whispered, crouching by a tree and looking around. “Where _is_ he?!”

“We just have to calm down a bit, there’s four of us and one of him. We can distract him. We’ll be fine.” Hinata babbled, eyes wide as he looked wherever Suga wasn’t.

“C’mon we can’t just sit here though.” Kageyama muttered, pushing slightly at Hinata. “Lead the way Suga.” there wasn’t the time to bother with full names or honorifics.

“Okay, okay.” Suga shook his head slightly and headed off. The sight of the next generator was met with quiet sighs of relief.

“I’ll keep an eye out.” Kageyama muttered, crouching down but remaining high enough to see over it.

The other three nodded and got to work trying to repair it. However they were not mechanics and they’d learned, in a terrifying heart-stopping chase, that messing up was something that drew attention so they were focusing more on doing it right than doing it fast.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Kageyama suddenly muttered, “Move!” he hissed, unnecessarily as they’d all rolled away from the generator with as much stealth as they could when they heard him start talking. Suga and Hinata ended up in separate bushes and Daichi was crouched behind a low wall. Kageyama’s frantic glances around informed him that he had no choice but to remain by the generator, eyes closed and listening intently.

After a few heart pounding moments they heard the thump thump thump of heavy footsteps, and into view stepped a brute of a man with a blood stained machete and a mask. He looked around the generator curiously and Kageyama frantically sought out the gaze of his teammates.

Daichi blinked in confusion as he met the wide eyed, desperate look of his first year before it clicked what it was he was wanting, and watched as the guy started to circle the generator, he quickly made a small motion with his hand to move the opposite way and Kageyama scrambled that way with all the stealth he could.

Luckily for Kageyama the sounds of the night were loud enough to drown out his movements, but he could also hear the guy continuing to walk around. He could barely hear over his own frantic heartbeat and he had no choice but to trust in his teammates to direct him to stop or go the other way.

The man kept walking around, at least a full rotation, but Kageyama couldn’t be sure of much more. He stopped when he heard the footsteps stop and stared directly at the only person he could see, a wide eyed Hinata in the bush a few feet in front of him.

Hinata shifted slightly to get a hand in front of himself, not having missed Daichi’s signal, watching the man unblinkingly. The man stepped in the opposite direction he’d been moving and Hinata quickly mimed a back up, which Kageyama narrowly avoided banging into the generator to do.

Just as quickly he started moving in the other direction and Hinata frantically waved towards himself, Kageyama got around the side closest to him as the guy rounded the opposite side.

There was silence.

The man turned and headed off in another direction, narrowly missing seeing both Kageyama and Sugawara on his way past.

Nobody dared to move for several moments before Kageyama quickly surged towards the bushes. “Your hair!” he hissed. “Both of you!” he added. He and Daichi had dark hair but Suga and Hinata’s bright hair was sure to give them away sometime, they were just lucky he hadn’t seen them in the bushes that time.

“What can we do?!” Hinata asked raising trembling hands to his hair.

“I-I don’t...I don’t know..” Kageyama stuttered, he could barely keep himself from falling to the ground he was shaking so much, every fibre of his body was screaming at him to just get up and run. It wasn’t safe to just sit here.

“Look, there’s construction everywhere, there has to be something like soot somewhere around here.” Suga spoke up, hesitantly raising his head out of the bushes.

“I can’t believe he didn’t see you Kageyama.” Daichi rested a shaking hand on his trembling shoulder. “Suga, didn’t you see see a fire pit somewhere?”

“Y-yeah…”

Hinata scrambled over to the generator, it wouldn’t matter if they didn’t get this done.

Kageyama nearly surged to his feet to keep an eye out, only to fall backwards instead. His limbs wouldn’t move like he wanted them to, uselessly shaking as the adrenaline continued pumping through his body.

“I’ll keep watch.” Suga said, rising up to his knees.  “Get your breath back.” he added, trying to remember where he’d seen the fire.

Daichi quickly joined Hinata on the generator and Kageyama put a hand over his mouth to quiet his terrified panting, trying to help keep an eye out as his whole body shook in the wake of his terror.

“It-it’s nearly done.” Hinata whispered after a few minutes, “Kageyama can you get up now? We’re gonna have to book it.”

Kageyama nodded, finally getting his feet under himself and reaching over to pull Suga out of the bushes.

_Bwosh_

The power came on through the generator, including the light directly above it, a beacon in the night.

“This way!” Suga said quickly, tearing off in one direction, arms pumping.

Hinata quickly ran after him, trusting he knew where to go, and Kageyama after him, Daichi followed in last while keeping an eye out behind them.  

Hinata kept his eyes on the ground, searching a slight radius around him for anything to warn the last two of, glancing up at Suga and wincing at how much his hair stood out.

Suga refused to think, just focused on where he’d seen a fire pit. They were going to get through this, he couldn’t let himself think differently for even a second. They were halfway there anyway, they could do this.

The hair was an unexpected setback, but they could deal with it. Everything would be fine, it had to be.

Kageyama saw their destination, not far from a house in the middle of the forest. He veered off slightly towards the house, he could be in there, someone had to listen for movement.

Daichi watched him change direction with a frown but crouched down midway between him and the fire pit, which Hinata and Suga were frantically scooping soot out of and rubbing it all over the others hair.

Kageyama closed his eyes, straining his ears to hear as he pressed himself up against the building. There was no way this guy could move silently, he would hear him from a distance, even if he wasn’t in the house. The house creaked slightly in a gust of wind and he mentally cursed. It’d be hard to tell what was natural and what wasn’t.

Daichi kept an eye on Kageyama for any sign of panic between keeping an eye out over their teammates.

There was no decorum to Hinata and Suga, they were rubbing soot into their hair as fast as they could grab handfuls and tangling it along the way, the soot covered Suga’s hair easier than Hinata’s so they progressed to both of them rubbing at his hair.

After a few more minutes Suga nodded towards Daichi and they made their way over, dusting their hands off on their clothes.

“We cover good?” Hinata asked, raising his hands to his now dark hair worriedly.

“Yeah, you’re both fine. Either of you remember seeing another generator?” he kept a closer eye on Kageyama as they whispered.

“I think there was one on the opposite side of the house.”

“We’re not going through that death trap.” Suga said quickly.

“Of course not!” Hinata shook his head, “But it’s not like we know this area well, I’m pretty sure it was over there though…”

“We lose time by checking but we don’t have any better ideas, no offense.”  he watched for Kageyama to open his eyes so he could wave him over. “You two start sneaking around the house, I’ll try to get him without scaring him out of his skin.” he said, looking over both of them. “Be careful. Watch your feet.”

They both nodded and Hinata hurried towards the side of the building to start going around it, Suga followed with a glance at both of them.

Daichi headed towards him slowly, trying to make a bit of noise so Kageyama would open his eyes but not enough that it would alert anyone else in the area.

Kageyama’s eyes snapped open, deep blue eyes darting towards the house and then to him, face pale.  
  
His blood froze in his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more shippy stuff in later chapters I promise.
> 
> I did this instead of itlao I'm so sorry.
> 
> Later chapters are better :)


	2. Hide and Seek is the worst game ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama does something stupid, Daichi gets yelled at, and Suga and Hinata are along for the ride and all the emotions that go along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had the chapter written and everything but YOI took over my life. In honor of the season end, here is chapter 2, finally.

Kageyama nodded slightly at his no doubt horrified expression.

Daichi held up two fingers then gestured around the building, hoping Kageyama would understand what he was saying.

He visibly swallowed and nodded, before he made a move like he was going to hit the wall, stopping inches away and shooting him a questioning look.

He licked his lips nervously, could he really let him try to distract this killer? Could he hope he wouldn’t notice them if he  _ didn’t? _

Kageyama nodded slightly and waved him around. Pulling away from the building slowly then pointing the opposite way the other two had gone then at himself. 

Daichi took another step towards him, shaking his head, there was no way he could let him do something so stupid, no way. It wasn’t worth the chance of Kageyama getting killed just so they could get away, which they might do without this stupid risk.

Kageyama brought his arm across his body, clearly ready to bang against the wall as hard as he could, challenging him with his eyes, daring him to move towards him and give him an excuse to slam the wall.

He growled slightly, but quickly headed around the other way, hoping his glare conveyed to him to not get caught or so help him he’d  _ wish  _ he was dead.

He didn’t hear the thump until he rounded the building, but he did hear the answering thumps from, thankfully, the upper floors of the house. He relaxed slightly, Kageyama would get away, the guy was too big to possibly move faster than their setter.

Hinata and Suga’s horrified faces greeted him as he rounded the next corner. He hurried past them, waving for them to follow him. Suga glanced at where he’d come from, clearly expecting Kageyama to be right there behind him.

After a moment it sunk in he wasn’t coming.

Suga took a step that way, but Daichi grabbed his arm and dragged his boyfriend in the opposite direction. 

Hinata’s eyes frantically scanned the ground, not thinking for a second that Kageyama wasn’t right behind Daichi. 

It wasn’t until they reached some half broken walls some distance away that he looked up and realized there wasn’t three other people.

“Where’s Kageyama?”

“Where  _ is _ Kageyama, Daichi?” Suga growled, voice shaking in anger.

“He didn’t give me a choice!” he snapped back. “He was going to do it before I could make it to him anyway! He’ll find us, he’s fine…” he said softer, hoping what he was saying was the truth. 

“Wha-You just left him there?!” Hinata nearly yelled, slapping a hand over his own mouth to quiet himself. 

“I didn’t want to!” He defended himself. 

“What do we do? Do we stay here? Do we keep going? How do we reunite with him?” Hinata demanded, getting in his space. “Cause we’re not leaving without him.” he added, voice low.

“I’m on your side!” he snapped. “I don’t know, he was going to go the other way around the house let’s just try to remain in that direction.” he started moving in a crouch in that direction. “Do you think I’m happy about this? Do you think I want him to die? I don’t! I hate this, I hate everything about this.” he muttered, mostly to himself. 

“Look!” Suga hissed, grabbing his shoulder. There was the fast moving figure of Kageyama, full out running towards some half-ruined walls. They could see the hulking figure not far behind him.

Daichi’s blood froze in his veins, he’d been so sure Kageyama had plenty of time to get away without being noticed.

\-----

Kageyama did not notice his teammates crouched in the grass some distance away, he kept looking back to see where the man was and trying to run faster. He dove through a window and heard him strike the brick of the wall. He could’ve cried at that small relief, but he couldn’t stop. He had to just keep going, he had to lose him and hopefully not lead him to the others along the way. 

This was a terrifying game of hide and seek. 

He could hear him moving around, he knew he was nearby still but he no longer had visual on him. He dove back through the window and peeked around the corner, just barely seeing him round the end of the wall. 

He pressed his hand to his mouth again, trying to quiet his panting and trying to focus. The footsteps were getting louder again and he slid much more quietly through the window, crouching as he moved along the wall, looking frantically for anything he could hide behind. 

He nearly bumped right into a big red wooden storage closet of some sort. He glanced around and stood up, tugging the door open and sliding inside, closing it behind himself and trying to hold his breath. This was a horrible decision, he realized it within a second, his breathing would be amplified in the small space, and his heart was beating furiously in his chest, it was almost impossible to slow his breathing but he tried, muffling it as best he could in his sleeve and trying to peer out through the tiny cracks in the closet, but trying to not shift his weight and make it creak.

There was nothing he could do, he had to just try to listen and get out when there was nothing around him.

_ Sorry, Hinata. _ He thought, recalling their upcoming date he’d been so excited for. 

\-----

The other three watched him climb in the closet with a wince. 

“What is he thinking?” Hinata whined worriedly. “He’s going to get himself killed. He’s not allowed to die on me!” 

“He’s not, I’m sure.” Daichi muttered, face pinched in worry. “He’s not going to die either.”

Suga quickly headed off towards a generator he could barely make out. “Guys, get away from here.” he hissed.

“What?” Hinata’s head swiveled to him, while Daichi refused to look away from Kageyama as the man circled the wall again.

“I’m gonna trip that generator, hopefully that’ll get him off it.” Suga said, calmer than he felt. 

“Suga-”

“No, I have to try Hinata.”

Hinata chewed on his lip worriedly. “Fine, but you’d better get out of there after you do it.” he stated firmly. “Or I’ll come running out of the bushes at him.”

Suga groaned slightly. “Okay, okay fine, just go.” he shoved him lightly. “You need to get Kageyama’s attention when he comes out and get him to move in the other direction.” 

“Shhh.” Daichi hissed as the man took a few steps towards them, looking around before ultimately going back towards the damn closet.

“I have an idea.” Hinata nodded slightly, whispering even quieter. “C’mon Daichi, we gotta get over there.” he nodded towards the grasses on the opposite side of the wall from where they currently were.

“Stay safe Suga.” he finally pulled his eyes away. “Don’t you dare get caught.” he said softly, trying to convey through his eyes just how badly Suga could not get caught.

“I want all four of us to get out of here.” Suga nodded firmly. “Now go.”

\-----

It was impossible to say how much time had passed while Kageyama stood in the closet, heart racing and trying to keep from making noise. He’d heard him pass by a few times but the timing didn’t seem to be regular, he might have to just go for it. He’d hear him eventually. 

He heard a noise just outside the door, and stopped breathing, hand against his chest like that could muffle his heartbeat. This was it, he was going to die. He’d never see his boyfriend again.

A crack of light appeared as the door started to open, he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he’d give up or something and move on, once the light crossed his eye he couldn’t help from snapping them open, mouth opening and sucking in air in reaction.

\-----

Suga was running through the bushes away from the generator, trying to keep his mental map of the place in mind so he could circle around to the others without going directly to them. He couldn’t stick around and see if it worked, he had to get away. He sent a silent prayer up that it had worked.

\-----   
The door snapped open the rest of the way and Kageyama’s breath left him in a terrified huff, instead of the scream to warn the others he’d been going for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I won't be so long between updates for the rest of this.
> 
> Despite appearances, I do love Kageyama.


End file.
